the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
G
Genesis = The Book of Genesis is definitely one of the more notable works in the biblical corpus. For more info see this Link here. Giver Of Aid = See Giver Of Aid. Giver Of Dreams & Nightmares = See Giver Of Dreams & Nightmares. Giver Of Freedom = See Giver Of Freedom. Giver Of The Law = See Giver Of The Law. Glossary of Terms = Special terms for those using Invocation. See Glossary of Terms. Gnosis = See Gnosis. God = The most common Name for the Infinite-Being in the modern English language. All Adepts serve God through a certain 'paradigm' or idea. But the Theists pride themselves on being all and only about God, for them the Almighty is Himself their paradigm. They believe no other Order is as close to God as the Order of Infinity is. Let the Kings claim divine right and the Creators jabber on about the basic nature of God, the Theists alone study at the feet of The Master. For more info, see the Wikipedia article on God. God Category = This Link is to the section of the Wiki that covers all articles directly about God. God Haunted = This obscure Name or term will cause miracles to start happening. Treat this as the Aspect for the Order of Unknown, but with a theological bent. God's Mysteries = This Name is the underlying truth behind science and all intellectual pursuits. For more info, see God's Mysteries. God Of... = This is a separate listing for the various Names that begin with "God Of..." God Of Abraham, Isaac And Jacob = This Name and its subsequent derivatives is the source of the Tribal Ordos. For more info see God Of Abraham, Isaac And Jacob. God Of The Philosophers = See God Of The Philosophers. God Is Love = See God Is Love. God Wills It = See God Wills It. Godliness Lore = Theists can acquire Godliness Lore at an accelerated rate. Gold = In addition to the color White, Gold is also associated with God. Gold as an element is quite unique, it never rusts and no matter how many times it is beaten, it can always be beaten back into shape. Little wonder than that Gold is often symbolic of immortality and lasting power. Good News = See The Good News. Goodness = See Goodness. Grand Master = This Holy Names signifies God as the Master of All Trades and All Crafts. It was the force behind the rise of the Craftsmen and Merchant Guilds of antiquity and it is still used by many Theists who concern themselves with the state of trades. It is also fairly common to Freemasons and their Fraternal Order of Builders Chapter. Great Apostasy = Did Christianity suffer a major blowout of faith and spiritual vitality in the centuries following Christ? Judge for yourself by clicking on the Link here. Great Power Of God = See Great Power Of God. Great Spirit = This Name, and all of Its derivatives, was the Name under which the Amerindians knew God. Great Leader = See Great Leader. Great Physician = See The Great Physician. Gregorian Chant = A form of religious music created by Benedictine monks in Europe. For more info see Gregorian Chant.